


The Incubus

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's making suggestions to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crucio_4_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crucio_4_coffee).



"Harry."

"What?" Harry lifted his head from his pillow, but the voice hadn't come from anywhere in the room. He lay back down again and closed his eyes.

"Harry."

This time he stayed still, and thought back, "Who is this?"

"It's Tom, Harry. Don't you want to talk to me?"

"Tom? In the diary?"

"Yes. You have it under your pillow. That's close enough that we can reach each other this way, if you're willing."

"Oh, I see." Harry didn't, not really, but he was not really paying attention. Before Tom had called him, he'd been distracted by matters that seemed much more important.

"I can help you with that, you know."

"With... oh." Harry blushed in the dark. Of course Tom must know what he was doing. "I haven't done this very often."

"Yes, I can tell. If you like I can help, as I said."

"Help how?"

There was a sensation of chuckling in Harry's head. "I had plenty of practice myself at one point. I can give you some ideas."

"Okay." Listening to Tom, Harry licked his palm, getting it as wet as he could. When he touched himself again, he realized that Tom was right; this was a definite improvement.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled afterward, already half-asleep.

"No trouble. I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

And he did. Each night Tom had a new suggestion for something that Harry could try, moving gradually from simple things like pinching his nipples to conjuring self-warming lubricant to charming his wand to vibrate in his arse as he fucked his hand against the bed.

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?" Tom asked as Harry sprawled, exhausted.

"You know I am. But don't you have any other ideas for me?" Harry demanded. Somehow although each one he tried was satisfying for a while, it never lasted long enough.

"There's only so much gratification one can find in this type of sensory stimulation."

"What?"

"Sexual pleasure only goes so far, Harry. You've tried a touch of pain, now and again. Doesn't it enhance things?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"So." Tom sounded as if he were smiling. "Tomorrow night I'll teach you more about that."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for crucio_4_coffee, at the request of anthimaeria, who suggested Harry/Tom Riddle, prompt "temptation".


End file.
